Sweet Love
by Yih
Summary: IC. This is a Hotohori x Miaka fic. It starts at the very beginning and I plan to go through the entire series to the end, basically rewriting it to make it H x M.
1. When Fate Collides...

Title:**Sweet Love (1)**

Author:Yih

Written:March 2001

Dedication:To all those Tasuki x Miaka// Tama-Taka x Miaka fics that made me realize there needs to be more Hotohori x Miaka!

Disclaimer:All rights belong to Yu Watase.

**Review if you want more!_!**

Side Note:This is based on the manga and starts where Miaka tries to run to the emperor to get the jewels.^_^'.

Part 1: When Fate Collides…

She must be so beautiful.She has to be--to be the chosen one from our god, Suzaku.I wonder what she looks like.Will she have long sweeping dark hair or will it be silvery like a long lost fairy?Will her eyes be filled with the mysteries of the our land?Will her body be tall and graceful?Will her body be simple perfection?I wonder what she is like… Will she be full of gentleness and peacefulness?Will she be smart and funny, full of undeniable knowledge?

Will she be all that I have hoped for everyday of my life?Will she come in my lifetime or will it be another's?Will she be my priestess to guard with my life… or will it be my descendent's duty to protect her?Will I even see her?I want to see her so much.I've never wanted anything more in my life than I want her.She is what I've been looking for, waiting for, yearning for… all of my life--

"Your majesty?"

Hotohori glanced at his advisor, distracted from his reverie.

"We are almost at the palace gates," the advisor explained the reason for disrupting his emperor.

He nodded and folded his hands to his lap, not even bothering to look out at the crowds of people that stood to watch the emperor's entourage go through the busy marketplace in Konan.He sighed as he thought to himself, _will this loneliness inside me ever cease?Will my only friendship come from myself?Why did I have to be the emperor?I would have prefered anything to this life…Anything at all.If only she would come… right this moment.Then maybe…_

_ _

He didn't notice a girl dressed in strange clothing running up to his carriage because he was so occupied with his thoughts.He was about to sigh again when he heard a distinctively female voice shout, "hey!Are you the emperor?!?"

He was surprised because normally he never talked to anyone outside the imperial court."Who is this??" he asked gently.

"I need you to do me a favor!I'd really appreciate it if you could spare me two gems from your crown."The girl grabbed Hotohori's arm to her side and explained the favor, "somebody saved my life and I gotta pay him back!You can spare them!What's the problem?Hold on a sec!"

_Who is this girl?Who does she think she is?Why is she clinging to me like that?Does she really expect me to wait?I'm the emperor! _

"No one is rude to the emperor," exclaimed an imperial guard."KILL HER!!"

Hotohori pulled his arm back into his carriage and was too startled by what had happened to give an order for himself.When he finally got his thoughts organized enough to order them not to kill the girl, a young man had leapt from the crowd and grabbed the girl, keeping her from the coming danger, pummeling a few guards to do so.Hotohori's purpose for not killing the girl for her insolence was so he could question why she was acting so peculiar from the usual politeness of his subjects.She was treating him as if he were a normal person!

He smiled to himself as he heard the young man yell at the girl, "are you tryin' to get killed?!?"

He heard the astonishment in the girl's voice as she said in disbelief, "you saved me again!?"

That must be the man that she wants to repay him with my jewels.He is very brave to go up against the imperial guards like that… 

"Thanks… but that means I have to give you _three_ gems now," the girl cried out with frustration.

Hotohori heard no more of the conversation between the two because they had started to talk in lower voices.He then saw them trying to escape by running into the crowd.He gestured to his servants that he wanted to follow them from within his carriage.He heard his guards exclaim aloud, "there they are!!Bastard!You'll pay for that!!"

Hotohori caught a brief glimpse of the girl in the young man's arms just before a red light came out of no where.The girl started to fade from the young man's arms._What is going on? _he thought._Who is this girl?If she was an enchantress why didn't she save herself from the men?But how is she doing that if she's not an enchantress… Could it be that she is…_

_ _

"Just like when I came here…" the girl said.

He heard the young man shout, "HEY!"

"… my body's disappearing!!"

_Could she be the… young lady of the legends?The one I have been waiting for to--to come? _

_ _

He heard his advisor say with astonishment, "your majesty!That girl is disappearing into the red light!!"

"She's vanishing!!"

"She's a monster!!"

He wasn't sure if she was the young lady of the legends._But where has she gone?Has she somehow gone back to her world?Will I ever see her again?Or is she just a clever enchantress trying to escape after creating a heap of trouble?_Before he could think too much, the girl had reappeared in the young man's arms._If she's an enchantress, _he thought with a smile, _she's not a very good one._

_ _

"Uh… I guess I'm back," she murmured, holding on tightly to the young man.

Hotohori heard the young man ask, "what… are you??"

"Detain the girl and the young man," Hotohori quickly commanded.He didn't want her to disappear again and he didn't want any harm to come to either of them.Besides he needed to investigate the matter more before he was sure if this was the young lady of the legends.

"Huh?Yes, sire!" said the head guard.

The imperial guards positioned their weapons toward the two threateningly.He heard the girl cry out with alarm, "TAMAHOME…!!"

He felt a pang of sympathy.

_ _

_Even if I wasn't from another world… I'd still be scared if I saw twenty of the best guards in the imperial army pointing their weapons at me.And she is only a girl, even if that young man can fight better than anyone I've ever seen before in my life, the numbers are against them, but he was brave.This should not have been so public, but if it weren't… would this possibility that she might be the Priestess of Suzaku even emerge?If she hadn't been here, if I hadn't been here… would these thoughts be in head if I hadn't made that silly wish?_

_ _

_Was it fate that brought her in front of me?Or just my own wishful thinking?I feel something for her though.I've never felt anything for anyone.Why is she different?Is it because I think she is the young lady that will be the Priestess of Suzaku?Is my mind playing games with me?Is that why I feel the way I do about her?Is it because I want her to be the young lady of the legends so that… I won't be so lonely anymore?_

_ _

_What if she's not… the Priestess… will these feelings just fade?Do I feel this way for her… or for the fact that she might be the girl I've been in love with since before--before I can remember…_

**Author's Note**:AHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!I have finally started a fanfic about Fushigi Yuugi –tackled CCS, almost done with NGE, 2 oneshots for DA, and now FY!- (partially because I'm giving up on CCS Reminiscent because of the STINKY reviews).If I don't get any reviews, I won't be writing any more of this fanfic.Because I know I write well enough to get some kind of review.I'd really appreciate a thoughtful review with thoughts of what might be coming up next or something like that.Thanks for reading!

**Remember**: Reviewing _is_ Doing _the_ Giving _to_ Caring _authors_ Slaving _over_ Working _on_ Writing _fanfics_!


	2. Finding the Dream

Title:**Sweet Love (2)**

Author:Yih

Written:March 2001

Dedication:To the following Reviewers- Celestial Phoenix, moonbaby1987, Iona, Sailor Wolfie, wren, Mysticwolf, Lanen, Stormlight, Rymsie, LJ, and Shadowess.

**Keep Reviewing if you want more!_!**

Disclaimer:All rights are Yu Watase.

Part 2: Finding the Dream

"Your majesty?" asked his advisor, bowing.

Hotohori glanced up from some papers that he had been looking over.He stared for a brief second at his advisor before commanding, "I'd like the strange girl to be brought to the gardens outside my private apartments.I will be waiting outside, expecting her in the next hour."

"Yes, your majesty," responded his advisor, bowing before leaving to fetch the girl from the prisons.

Hotohori stamped one of the documents with his golden seal and took off his crown, setting it down on his desk.He had had enough work for today, he decided.He brushed his hand through his silky dark brown locks.He glanced down at what he was wearing and asked one of his attendants to fetch his favorite robe from the closet inside his personal chambers.

He made a half careless attempt to tie back some of his gorgeous hair before leaving to go to the gardens just outside of his private apartments.It was time for him to relax for a while before he had to confront the possibility that the girl might be the Priestess of Suzaku.He leaned back against the bench outside the building where he preferred to live in the immense palace.The wind had caused his hair to half cover his face as he thought about the prophecy that said that the girl of the legends would come when the empire fell into disorder and was on the verge of collapse.

_What better time to appear than now?_He thought to himself._Our enemy, Kutou has grown stronger by the hour and is now encroaching on our border's--Konan's borders…If the Priestess will not come now… then when?What greater disorder would have to come for the girl of the legends to emerge from her world to save ours?_

_ _

"Wow, she's so beautiful!" exclaimed a girl's sweet voice of praise.

Hotohori was jerked from his thoughts as he glanced up to see a vaguely familiar face.He thought, _yes, I know this face.She has been in my dreams.I have dreamt of her--she must be the girl of the legends._

He was about to ask her who was so beautiful when he realized that he was wearing a beautiful, but feminine silk robe.He smiled suddenly, pleased.He saw the surprise in her eyes at the fact that even more loveliness descended upon him with such a simple smile.He cleared his throat, a signal for the guard that had escorted the girl to return to whatever duties that he had previously occupied.

When the guard was gone the girl asked, "who are you?Do you know why I was brought here?"

"I am called by many names, but mostly by Hotohori," he replied easily.But he wondered how he should phrase the second answer without startling her unduly."You--we believe are the Priestess of Suzaku!"

"We?" she said with confusion."But I'm just a normal high school girl!All I want to do is help free the guy whose saved me so I can return to my own world!"

"You came from another world?!"

"You probably don't believe me…" her voice trailed on."And I understand that."

"NO!Not at all!I just love things like that!" cried out Hotohori eagerly.

_ _

_She must be the girl of the legends.She has to be.I don't she could fake an expression of that intensity with such sincerement.She has to be the Priestess of Suzaku who has come to protect Konan and--and perhaps fulfill the dreams I've had since I was a mere child?_

_ _

Hotohori felt like he had to touch her to make sure she was real and that she would not disappear from him.He was quick to his feet and began touching her strange garments before he asked, "what is your name?"

"Yuki Miaka," the girl responded, her heart pounding.

_Why is my heart beating so--so excitedly?_The girl thought with embarrassment. _And it's over a woman… a very beautiful woman.Hotohori…_

_ _

"Miaka…" he tested her name with his thin lips, caressing her cheek lightly.How he had dreamed of this moment!

"MIAKA!" cried out a masculine voice as the owner burst through the gates of the private garden, the symbol of the ogre blazing on his forehead.

_He is one of the protectors.No wonder he saved her life, twice, thrice, _he thought._He was born to protect her.Why didn't I think of this before?And his name is Tamahome… demon constellation._

"Come back here!You aren't allowed there!" shouted the guard, running after the prisoner.

Hotohori felt a sense of annoyance over the incompetency of his guards as he had turned away from Miaka to see what the trouble was.He saw the young man running even faster, powered up by his symbol, trying to be the savior of the girl again, protecting her… always._But from what?_He thought._There is no danger here… unless he means to save her from me?_Hotohori sighed heavily, dropping his robe with his agitation.

"Your majesty!" cried out the other guard, dropping to his knees.The guard behind followed his comrade's actions.

The young man suddenly whirled around to meet the face of his emperor; he dropped to his knees as well.

"What?!"Miaka glanced at Hotohori in bewilderment."How could a girl who's so young and beautiful be an emperor?"

Tamahome couldn't resist the urge to shout, "GIRL?!!His majesty is all man!!!"

Miaka felt a large sweatdrop roll down her back as she stared at Hotohori.

_ _

_Is she really a man?But she's so beautiful, _she thought._Aww!But there is one way to know for certain… a test of sorts._

_ _

Miaka's hands suddenly shot out and touched Hotohori's chest.__

"It's flat!!!" she exclaimed out loud her shock."Nothing above.A-and below is some mysterious object I know nothing of."

Oh my god!Oh my god!Oh my god!She is a he.She is the emperor--I mean he's the emperor!

Tamahome yelled, "stop thinking about that RIGHT NOW!!!"

Hotohori smiled gently and murmured comfortingly, "Miaka, we didn't mean to trick you."

"I'm so sorry!" Miaka cried out her apology."I'm so sorry that I thought you were a girl!I mean, you're just so beautiful; I mean, you're really handsome!I mean, you're pretty enough to be a girl, I don't know what I mean?"

"It's okay," he said calmingly."I get that a lot, actually."

She saw the amusement in his eyes and sighed with relief."Will you free my friend?"

Hotohori gazed intently into her eyes, searching for something."Will you protect Konan?"

"How are you so certain that I am the girl you think I am?" she asked with a shaky voice.

Hotohori smiled.

"There are many reason, actually.The accent of your voice is strange, obviously not native to this world.You are wearing strange clothes I have never seen.You, yourself admitted that you were from another world.This young man also proves it… he is one of your sworn protectors, one of the seven celestial warriors that will serve under the Priestess of Suzaku, to keep you safe and help you in the search for the other seishi.And… I have this feeling that I know that you have to be she.I've seen your face in my dreams--and you were the Priestess of Suzaku in all of them."

"Dreams?" she queried.

"Yes, you were in my dreams."

**Author's Note**:See… lots of changes.I tried not to change it too much, but I ended up cutting out the Emperor scene from the Manga version just because it's hard to fit and really unnecessary for this series.The next major part will of course be introducing Nuriko!Awww… how to change the scene without changing it?Any suggestions?

**Remember**: Reviewing is Doing the Giving to Caring authors Slaving over Working on Writing fanfics!


	3. The Pain of Love

Title:**Sweet Love (3)**

Author:Yih

Written:March 2001

Dedication:To the following Reviewers- Moon Angel, Stormlight, Iona, Rhymsie, and Celestial Phoenix.

**Review please !_! (or I won't write anymore)**

Disclaimer:All rights are Yu Watase.

Part 3:The Pains of Love

"When it's time to cry, cry with all your heart, Miaka.It's the first step toward feeling better.And I have a special offer for you, free of charge…"

Hotohori froze outside the room he had personally chosen for Miaka from the palace because of the exquisiteness of the room.He held his breath as he waited for Tamahome to continue what he was saying.What he personally wanted to know why Tamahome was even in the room.He didn't know why he felt this way… 

_ _

_Could I be jealous?_He thought, a slightly perplexed smile on his face._I never had anything to be jealous of before.I've had everything I could ever ask for… no that's not true._A frown appeared on Hotohori's forehead._I never really had a friend or someone to care about.But--now that's all changed, hasn't it?My dreams have become reality.The Priestess of Suzaku is here.And even though she knew Tamahome first, I will be the one who will win her heart.But it won't be easy.She has already bonded to him._

"I"ll be your big brother, all right?" Tamahome murmured to her.

Hotohori let out his breath shakily.He had been fearing the worse, but he had been hoping for the best.The result wasn't the best; however, it wasn't the worse.He could survive this challenge for the girl he had been waiting for all his life.If not anything, he had learned to be patient.He knew when it was best to play his cards.He was the emperor after all!

He decided it was time he cut in on the intimate moment before Miaka grew too close to Tamahome.He knocked politely on the door before opening, carrying an ancient scroll.It took every bit of his self control not to visually show his surprise at seeing Miaka in Tamahome's embrace.After getting over his initial shock, he felt a tearing emotion in him when he saw a tear fall down Miaka's cheek.

"What's wrong, Miaka?" asked Hotohori in a concerned voice.

Miaka looked up at him, moving away from Tamahome."Oh, nothing.Nothing at all."

"She's homesick," Tamahome explained.

Hotohori's face expressed his regret and understanding."Miaka, I'm sorry that we have pulled you from your family.But… there is always a way to get back to them."

"Really?!!" cried out Miaka, jumping in front of him.

"Yes," he smiled indulgently."All you have to do is acquire the power of the Suzaku.Then all your wishes will be granted… isn't that why you came here, to have a wish granted?"

Miaka has a faraway look in her eyes."Yes," she replied, "I wanted a wish granted.I never thought that the book was actually going to keep it's word on it.I read it because--because I'm a dreamer."

Hotohori reached up to caress Miaka's cheek."To be a dreamer is not a bad thing.For a dreamer has the most hope in the future and belief is a very powerful thing.Don't ever doubt yourself.You'll never know until you try, will you?"

"No, I guess not," Miaka responded, smiling a little more hopefully.

"How will she be able to acquire the power of the Suzaku?" Tamahome asked in a voice that was colder than Hotohori remembered it being a few moments before.His opinion was confirmed when Miaka's eyes widen a bit at the tone of Tamahome's voice.

Hotohori cleared his throat and waved the ancient scroll in his hands."I"ve been doing some research before I came here, actually.This is a book of prophecies called the Universe of the Four Gods and it says--"

"Hey!" Miaka exclaimed."That's the book we're in!"

Both Tamahome and Hotohori gave her a puzzled look before Hotohori continued, "in the book there are 28 holy constellations of heaven--the 28 celestials.Each of the four cardinal points: north, south, east, and west claims seven of the constellations.And each of them have their own Gods, of course and their own seishi.The southern constellations--Konan's constellations are called 'the Suzaku.'The name of the constellations are Chichiri, Tamahome, Nuriko, Hotohori, Chiriko, Tasuki, and Mitsukake."

"Tamahome and Hotohori?" 

"Yes, that's right," he smiled gently, showing her his sign."I am Hotohori, the water snake.Tamahome is cancer.The seven constellations must protect the Priestess of Suzaku so that she can obtain her magical powers."

Miaka turned to Tamahome and asked, "did you know about this, Tamahome?"

Tamahome gave her an innocent look."Hey!All I knew was that my name came from a constellation… so I'm suppose to protect you, huh?"

"According to the book, the young lady who gathers together the "seven constellations of Suzaku" will have her every wish granted—"

"So there are five other people that should have signs like that appearing on their body?" Miaka asked.

"Yes, but you must find the other five seishi and gather them together or you will not be able to obtain the powers of the Suzaku.It says so right here," murmured Hotohori pointing at the text.

"No way!!!" cried out Miaka, frustratedly."Constellation number three, where art thou?"

Hotohori had an amused smile on his face."Miaka…"

Miaka stopped her direction of running and turned back to face him.

"There is a clue in the book."

"What is it?" queried Miaka eagerly.

"The third constellation is referred to by the characters 'gong' and 'wu'.The first means palace and the second means strength," he responded.

"So all we have to do is find a man in the palace that is really strong?"

Hotohori nodded."Appears that way."

Tamahome threw a dazzling grin at Miaka."Don't worry, Miaka.I'll personally make sure that we find the third constellation, fighting's my forte.Anyone who can beat me has to be the man we're looking for, right?Anyway, the sign doesn't appear because the person wants it too, so fighting me will be a test of sorts."

Hotohori stifled a sigh when he saw a hopeful look appear on Miaka's face._I don't think this will work.But is it because I'm jealous of the attentions Miaka gives this man or is it his proposed plan?I don't know… it might be both or it might just be one of them._

_ _

_ _

The next day, Hotohori ordered that his advisors find the most valiant men in the palace to appear before him.Beside him stood Miaka and Tamahome was right next to her.For Miaka's sake he hoped that Tamahome's plan worked.

"Your majesty, as instructed we have selected the finest warriors within the palace," said a bowed advisor.

Hotohori nodded and glanced at Tamahome."Ready?"

Tamahome cracked his knuckles."I'm ready, but I'd really prefer that the next seishi be a hot babe.I guess a seishi with the attributes as the Universe of the Four Gods states would have to be a man, wouldn't he?Step up men, for your test in strength."

The soldiers gazed at each other with dubious expressions.Did that man really think he could defeat all of them--the finest soldiers in the palace?When Tamahome saw the expressions on their faces, he didn't wait for them to make the first move but made it himself.His body moved with the grace of a panther with the skills of the expertise in his field, the symbol of the ogre blazing on his forehead for brief moments in the battle.

"TAMAHOME!" exclaimed Hotohori loudly.

Tamahome glanced backed to see the warriors all on the ground, groaning with pain."The point of this was not to show off your superior fighting skills.And it's obvious that even a man with considerable strength couldn't compete with your speed and skills, so how are we suppose to know if one of them is the third constellation?"

"Looks like it's my turn," Miaka blurt out.

"And actually do you have in mind?" queried Hotohori.

"Well… the only thing my teachers every complimented me on was my speed.Besides, a truly valiant man would never hit a lady, would they?" said Miaka reasonably before she turned to the group of men."Don't just stand there!Come and get me!"

The group of men shook their heads."Your eminence, we wouldn't dare harm you."

"Give me a break," muttered Miaka."Admit it… you guys are just a bunch of losers!You're peeing in your pants because I'm from another world and you're scared of me!You're afraid of what I could do you guys!And you call yourself warriors?Please!!! You're just a bunch of scaredy cats!Hiding behind your armor and beards!Idiots!Morons!Weaklings!I bet you can't catch me!"

"Why you little…"

"No warrior would stand that sort of insults!!!"

The expressions of reverance on the warriors faces quickly turned into burning rage as they rushed toward the Priestess, regardless of the fact she was the lady that would save their countries.The only thing on their mind was getting revenge for those debasing remarks.Miaka yelled, "why are you all getting mad for???"

"Who wouldn't get upset over that?" screamed Tamahome.

Miaka was already running like her life depended on it, and indeed it did.She had ran into an outdoor building when huge rocks were hurled at the columns that held up the roof by the angry men.Tamahome was running to Miaka, trying to protect her as the columns broke, the force of the rocks cracking them, breaking them.He shouted, "Miaka!Get away from there!It's falling apart!"

Hotohori who had rushed to Miaka's side during the confrontation between her and the warriors had been enraged at the pettiness of his warriors.When he had heard Tamahome's warning it had already been too late for them to escape, the roof came crashing down and he quickly shielded Miaka with his body, nothing was more important than protecting the girl who would save his empire… and it wasn't only that… _I want to save her.She can't die.She must live…_

_ _

The pain of the crushing force of the falling roof hit Hotohori squarely on his back as he used his arms as his support to prevent any of the debris from hurting Miaka._I think she's still alive.I'd give my life to keep her safe._

_ _

"Hotohori," murmured Miaka, stunned at what he had sacrificed to keep her safe."Hotohori!You'll be crushed!Stop it!"

He managed to smile slightly."You forget… I am one of your protectors.I am just doing my duty…"

The smile left his face as the overwhelming pain fought to break him, not just his body but his determination to keep Miaka safe._I must… keep her safe.No matter what._

_ _

Miaka reached up with her free hand and caressed Hotohori's blazing seishi symbol, leaning up to kiss his mouth, thinking: 

_ _

_We might die, but we'll die together._

_ _

_ _

_ _

Side Note:Thank you, _Stormlight_ for giving me this idea (although I had been thinking about it), you made it reality!(Hotohori protecting Miaka instead of Tamahome).

**Author's Note**:Don't you dare complain about the cliffhanger… this is almost double the size of the other two chapters, so don't complain!Anyway, I'd like to see more reviews because am I just writing this for five people?Without reviews… I don't feel obligated to keep this weekly (b/c a series I thought no one liked has picked up 10+ reviews, yaya!I might make that weekly and this biweekly instead of the other way around.)With the hits taken off… I really have no idea how many people are reading it without some kind of reviews (and also… horrors be… I don't have Manga Volume 2 so I'll have to do my researching for the series to get accurate details from Manga translations, does anyone know a good site?)

**Remember**: Reviewing _is_ Doing _the_ Giving _to_ Caring _authors_ Slaving _over_ Working _on_ Writing _fanfics_!


	4. Discovering the Power

Title:**Sweet Love (4)**

Author:Yih

Written:March 2001

Dedication:To the following Reviewers- Kuja no Miko/Ghaleon no Aijin, tina, Celestial Phoenix, Shadowess, Stormlight, hikaru shidou, and Iona.

**Please review (explanation why on Side Note to _Stormlight_)**

Disclaimer:All rights are Yu Watase.

Part 4:Discovering the Power

Tamahome felt his heart stop beating when he saw the roof collapse onto Miaka and Hotohori.While his fighting earlier with the warriors had not been too strenuous, it still had taken something out of him.He screamed, "help the Priestess!Help the Emperor!Help Miaka!"

A soft voice from behind him uttered, "let me handle this."

He was stunned to meet the eyes of a beautiful lady.He stepped aside when he saw that she was completely serious.He watched with amazement as she easily threw the rubble off the place where Hotohori and Miaka were trapped.But he soon found he was in a dangerous position as a rock went whistling by his ear at an extremely close proximity, he moved away to a safer position several feet away from the lady hurling the rubble.

"WOAH!" yelled one of the warriors, dodging the thrown rocks.

"Watch out!"

The lady ignored the comments from the soldiers and pay her full attention to lifting up the huge column that Hotohori had used his body as a barrier to keep it from crushing Miaka.She glanced at the pair in each other's embraced and asked, "are you two still alive?"

"Huh?" murmured Miaka incoherently.

"So you're alive?You both are very lucky."

"Who's that?" asked Hotohori in a pained voice.

"Are you two alright?" asked Tamahome, helping Hotohori into a sitting position.But his main concern was for Miaka, gazing at her intently after he asked the question.

"I'm fine," Miaka responded."Hotohori protected me very well.Who saved us?"

Tamahome pointed to the beautiful lady tending to Hotohori.Miaka felt a surge of jealousy as Hotohori's sweaty face was being wiped by the silk sleeve of their rescuer.It did please her that he was looking at her though, worry on his face over her condition.She didn't know why she felt this way.But she knew she shouldn't feel this way.She should be glad that whomever this beautiful woman was that she had had the strength to save them.

Tamahome also felt a twinge of jealousy as he saw the way Miaka's face was frowning when she saw the way the lady was tending to Hotohori.He didn't know what he'd do about these feeling that he had for Miaka.He couldn't say what he felt if the emperor had his sights set on Miaka.And Tamahome was sure that Hotohori liked Miaka, after all he had seen the looks Hotohori had sent Miaka's way when he thought she wasn't looking.He didn't have a shot, unless this attractive young lady could possibly steer Hotohori's attentions.

Miaka was surprised, while Tamahome was intrigued when Hotohori asked the young lady, "are you from the inner seraglio?"

"Yes, your majesty," replied the young lady in a demure voice.

"Because… the power you displayed could it possibly be of one of the celestials?"

"I am Kang-lin," answered the lady, showing them her sign just under her collarbone."Or Nuriko, as the constellation."

Miaka got over her strange emotions when she saw the sign.She leaped toward Nuriko and grabbed the lady's hands."So you're the third constellation?That's great!That means we only have to find the others four!Thank you for rescuing me!I'm Yuki Miaka!"

"The only one I wanted to rescue was him," exclaimed Nuriko, hugging the hurting Hotohori to her.

"HOTOHORI?" 

If Hotohori hadn't been in so much pain in that instance, he would have fully enjoyed the look of jealousy on Miaka's face.As it was, he was glad he saw it because it did make him feel a little better.He had held a secret envy at Tamahome's relationship with Miaka, but now he had his own bond with Miaka.He didn't regret anything he had just done.He had wanted to protect her.And if jealousy would help draw her attention to him… away from Tamahome, he wasn't about to argue with a good thing.

Tamahome knelt down beside Miaka's injured leg and cleaned it with the wash cloth gently."Does this hurt?" he queried.

"A little," Miaka replied, grimacing."But thank you for taking care of me, Tamahome.I can't say how much I appreciate it."

Tamahome suddenly grinned."How about paying me then?"

Miaka knocked her uninjured foot into Tamahome's side and asked, "is money all you think about?!I can't believe this is happening!"

Tamahome caressed her cheek with a tender expression on his face, surprising her."You haven't asked me how I'd like it to be paid in," he reminded her.

"Money?" Miaka replied, squirming under the intense gaze.She felt uncomfortable, and she didn't know why.Before she'd be jumping with joy that a guy was looking at her in this--this raptured way.But why didn't she feel like that now?Her mind was as confused as her heart was sure that it was not excited over Tamahome.

_Could it be that--that the one I want to look at me in this way is… Hotohori?Tamahome is so cute and handsome, but he isn't Hotohori.He doesn't have Hotohori's life or his heart.I like Hotohori; I think I might even be falling in love with him.If not, is it merely girlish infatuation?And that girl--Nuriko, why did she have to hold Hotohori so close like that?At least he wasn't returning his embrace, and I was the one he kissed…_

_ _

"No," answered Tamahome."I'd like to kiss you."

_I can't!I don't like Tamahome in that way!I can't… Hotohori._"No!" Miaka said loudly, nearly jumping off the bed.

Tamahome barely had enough time to grab her before she would topple off the bed."Be careful," he warned her."And don't worry.You don't have to kiss me.It's just that I'd like it," his voice was filled with incredibly wistfulness.

Miaka felt like the worst person in the world._He's saved me three times, _she thought._And he's never asked me to really pay him.Can't I give him one simple kiss because I don't have any money?But I can't, normally--if I hadn't met Hotohori, I could… kiss him.It's different now.I can't imagine kissing anyone but Hotohori.Still, he has done so much, and he's so cute.Besides, he has helped me so much; he must care about me.Why would he want me to kiss him?He likes me!I don't even know if Hotohori likes me… why am I being so silly?Of course I'll kiss him!It's not like I even know if Hotohori feels the same way about me._

"I didn't mean 'no, I wouldn't kiss you,' I was just taken by surprise," Miaka said as she moved her body closer to him."It's just I've never really kissed a guy before."_That was an outright lie, _she thought._I've kissed him--Hotohori._"So you just surprised me and all.I hope that you aren't disappointed if you still want that kiss."

"No, I promise I won't be," Tamahome vowed, secretly thrilled.

He leaned toward, his lips slightly parted.He had wanted to kiss her since the first time he saw her.His eyes slowly shut as his lips descended upon her lips.Miaka closed her eyes, ready for the kiss to begin.She wanted to kiss him; she wanted to know if it would be that much different from--from when she kissed Hotohori.

A loud knock invaded their senses and Tamahome again had to catch Miaka as she almost toppled off to the floor.Hotohori appeared in the entrance of the room, holding a tray of delicious smelling food.Miaka leapt off the bed and rushed forward to Hotohori, much to the disappointment of Tamahome.She stared meaningfully at the food and asked, "is this for me?"

Hotohori smiled."Yes, would you like to eat it here or would you rather go outside?"

"Outside!" exclaimed Miaka, giggling.

"Would you like to join us, Tamahome?" inquired the emperor politely.

Tamahome shook his head."No, thank you.I'm tired.I was only here to make sure that Miaka's okay."

"You know where your room is, right?If not," Hotohori paused and gestured to the servant behind him, "my servant will show you where your room is to be.I guess he should come with you to help you settle in and get some water for a bath, if that is what you want.Just tell him what you want and you will get it if it is within the palace."

"Thank you, your majesty," Tamahome replied, bowing before following the boy servant out of the room.

Hotohori turned back to Miaka once Tamahome had left the room and asked with concern, "how are you feeling?I feel so terrible that I was not able to be here for you while you were injured.Was the care of my physician satisfactory?But I'm really sorry, Miaka.I--I--well the girl, Nuriko…"

Miaka wanted to scowl, but she managed to keep a straight face when Hotohori mentioned the young lady's name."What Hotohori?"

"She wouldn't leave me alone," he blurt out, slightly flushed.

Miaka smiled.Suddenly the day didn't seem so gloomy!She was glad she hadn't kissed Tamahome now!

She and Hotohori…

She could see the picture in her head, but what if he didn't return her feelings?

Side Note:(to Stormlight) The lack of reviews don't discourage me from writing a fanfic, but I feel more OBLIGE to write for fanfic series (I have 4 going simultaneously) that have more reviewers (which usually means more readers).And I really enjoy writing, I never run out of ideas, but this will be the only Fushigi Yuugi fic I do in a long while.Because Neon Genesis Evangelion is a funner fandom to write for, more possibilities and I'd also like to delve into Ayashi no Ceres (also Yu Watase, an excellent site is ayashi.net) and create a Yuuhi x Aya fic.^_~

**Author's Note**:Does anyone know where there is a really good manga translation for Fushigi Yuugi?Because (I've been using English Volume 1, but I can't get a hold on the other volumes…)Because I want it pretty detail with scenes… if possible.But who knows?At worse I'll probably have to use the summaries at [www.miakaandtamahome.com][1] which isn't that bad, but it is geared toward the M x T pairing.And the other volumes will probably be shorter parts in this series because I don't have the actual graphic novel in my hands.This is at 4 parts, and Volume 1 should be done at the most in 6 parts, but it depends what I decide to do.^_~

P.S. If you'd like me to respond to the review (i.e. email you), just say so in the review ^_~.

**Remember**: Reviewing _is_ Doing _the_ Giving _to_ Caring _authors_ Slaving _over_ Working _on_ Writing _fanfics_!

   [1]: http://www.miakaandtamahome.com/



	5. Love Gone Awry

Title:**Sweet Love (5)**

Author:Yih

Written:April 2001

Dedication:Terri Lee Kelly, Lavender, -, Chibi-Claudia, Kuja no Miko, hikaru shidou, Iona, Usagi Tsukino, and Rymsie.

**Please review!**

Disclaimer:All rights are Yu Watase.

Part 5:Love Gone Awry

"Are you enjoying the food?" asked Hotohori politely while he watched Miaka wolfing down the sumptuous food he had brought to her a few minutes earlier.

Miaka grinned at him, her mouth stuffed with so much food that she couldn't respond in words how much she was delighted by the delicious food.She put the last bite of meat into her mouth and sighed with pleasure.That had been a magnificently prepared meal, although she wouldn't have expected less for something made for an Emperor!She wiped her mouth with the silk napkin and flashed him a happy smile."That was great, Hotohori!This has to be the best meal I've had in a LONG time!" she exclaimed enthusiastically.

"I'm glad you liked it," he murmured with voice filled with infectious warmth.

Miaka settled down in a relaxing position to watch Hotohori finish his dinner with an earnest fascination by his elegant manners._He's so beautiful, _she thought._He's the most beautiful person I've ever seen inside and out.He's so sweet, polite, kind, gentle--there aren't enough words to describe him!Most of all, he makes my heart beat so frantically when I'm near him.And I can't believe how I ate like a pig in front of him, though I was really hungry at the time.I bet he's hungry too, but he didn't eat like--like me!He must be beat, _she thought worriedly when she felt that he was tenser than he had been before._I mean he just saved my life!_

_ _

_She's so beautiful just sitting there in the moonlight.The glow shimmers off her with an unnatural light; it must be because she's the Priestess of Suzaku.She's so special and--and how could I even think that I'm worthy of her?I'm only an Emperor because my father was the Emperor.But she was selected out of the many other worlds out there to come to be the Priestess of our God Suzaku.And what I feel for her is the only truth in my life._

_ _

_But if I feel like this because he saved me, _Miaka thought sadly, _he must feel the same way about Nuriko.She saved him so easily!She didn't even break into a sweat.If I could have saved both of us I would have, but I'm a weakling and I'm not even half as pretty as Nuriko.She's gorgeous and I'm forever stuck in this childish mode!I'm hopelessly short, and Nuriko is the perfectly average height!She makes herself looked so regal when she was tending to Hotohori!I couldn't have done that even if I hadn't been injured.I can't seem to do anything right!_

_ _

_She's so beautiful to look at, _he thought, staring at her with adoring eyes, _that it hurts me._

_ _

"Do you think my looks are more childish, girlish, or womanish?" asked Miaka out of the blue.

Hotohori choked a little on his food when he heard the question.Miaka mistaked it instead for a laugh and cried out, "don't laugh!I'm trying to be serious."

He nodded and apologized, "the question was just surprising.I'm sorry."

"Will you give me an honest answer?"

"I think you're beautiful, Miaka," he murmured hoarsely.

"Really?!" she exclaimed, pleased by his response.

"Yes."

"Do you have anyone you're interested in?" she asked just as suddenly.

"Yes, I do," he replied honestly.

Miaka suddenly began to feel strangely light and slightly angered.Who was the girl that had Hotohori's affections?She wanted to know!She knew whoever it was she wasn't going to like the girl very much!She wanted to be the one that Hotohori loved; she wanted to be the one that held Hotohori's affections!But she wasn't, and she knew it.She wasn't the sort of girl an Emperor fell in love with, especially an Emperor who was as gentle and as beautiful as Hotohori was.

"Ever since I was a child," Hotohori began to speak to break up the silence, "I've had my thoughts and my dreams occupied by one woman, one girl.And I've felt that I've fallen in love with her.But she wasn't real when I dreamt of her or thought of her.But then I saw her for the first time."

_He must be in love with Nuriko, _she thought dismally.

"She began to take up even more of my imagination.She has become my life.I wouldn't dream of living without her again.I couldn't live without her.I don't want to live without her, actually," his voice was full of happiness as he said this.He smiled a devastate any number of girls."I knew I was supposed to be with her for my entire life…"

_I hate her, _Miaka thought with a sudden anger._She doesn't know much I envy her.She's so lucky to have his love and devotion!_

_ _

"But what has made me so miserable," his voice dropped to a sad pitch and his smile left his face, "is that I don't know if _she _loves me," he glanced at her with a meaningful look."I just want to know how she feels about me."

_How can that girl not love Hotohori back? _Miaka thought with outrage._He's so kind, and he's so utterly sweet!How can a girl not love him with her whole heart?I wish that he'd stop looking at me like the way he's looking at me right now.It makes me almost believe that its me that he's talking about.And that would be utterly foolish!It can't be me because I know that I'm not that divine girl he's in love with.But--but…_

_ _

_I do love him._

_ _

She gasped aloud as her thought closed coherently on the 'I love him' part.

"What's wrong, Miaka?" he asked, his voice still sorrowful.

She glanced at him with eyes full of surprise and worry that he'd be able to see that she loved him when he loved someone else.Then she ran, she didn't want to confront him now.She didn't need to confront him now and have her tell him that it really wasn't her that he loved.She still wanted to cling to the fact that she still didn't know the name of the girl he loved.She could still have a shred of hope especially since…

She loved him.

"Miaka?" Tamahome queried as she didn't stop from her headlong flight to avoid bumping up hard against his side."Miaka!"

He turned back to the direction that Miaka had come from and narrowed his eyes as he saw Hotohori trailing behind Miaka's empowered run.He moved into Hotohori's path and warned him, "I don't care if you are the Emperor, if you hurt her you'll pay!"

"Let me pass," Hotohori commanded urgently, his eyes following Miaka's retreating figure with painful sadness.

"No."

**Author's Note**:Awww…. Still no one seems to know where to find a GOOD place to find Fushigi Yuugi manga reviews.I really need them though.(sighs) I guess that will mean I'll have to do some digging, which means I may have to make this biweekly to get the necessary parts in.But I'll really try to keep this weekly!The next part should still come out next week sometime early next week, Monday or Tuesday!Thanks for reading!And thank you very much for reviewing!

P.S. If you'd like me to respond to the review (i.e. email you), just say so in the review ^_~.

**Remember**: Reviewing _is_ Doing _the_ Giving _to_ Caring _authors_ Slaving _over_ Working _on_ Writing _fanfics_!


	6. Trials of Love

Title: Sweet Love (6)

Title:**Sweet Love (6)**

Author:Yih

Written:April 2001

Dedication:To the following Reviewers- dragonlady, Terri Lee Kelly, Princess Marlene, michan, Jennifer, may, Lavender, Empress_Miaka_Yuuki, SailorCereCere, Moon Angel, Jen-chan, tina, Usagi Tsukino, Spirt of Cosmos, Sailor Wolfie, Rymsie, Iona, Stormligh, Celestial Phoenix, and Mystasia!

**Wow!Keep up the great reviewing!**

Disclaimer:All rights are exclusively Yu Watase.

Part 6:Trials of Love

_I love him, _thought Miaka in a sense of panic._But he loves somebody else.I'm so stupid, he loves someone who's probably divinely beautiful.And I'm just short and childish in looks, no matter what he said!Why would he even like me?I'm just a stupid Priestess of Suzaku that can't do anything right.I mean I nearly got myself killed earlier today, and if Hotohori hadn't--hadn't protected me, I would have been crushed to death.But why did he do that?_

_He's probably just doing it because I'll supposedly save his empire!_

_ _

"Move aside," enuciated Hotohori clearly.

"No," answered Tamahome again."I'm not letting you get to hurt her anymore.I don't know what you did to her, but you had her near tears.I haven't seen her cry through any disastrous situation, so you must have done something extraordinary to bring her near tears!If you don't tell me what you did to make her run away from you like that, you aren't going to get pass me."

"It's none of your business," Hotohori retorted.He tried to move past Tamahome, but Tamahome kept true to his word, he wasn't going to let Hotohori get past him until Hotohori told him what had made Miaka so upset.

"Give me a reason to let you pass," Tamahome warned, "or else I won't let you pass."

"I love her," Hotohori replied.

"That doesn't explain why she was crying."

"I was trying to confess my love for her!" cried out Hotohori exasperatedly."But she ran away from me before I could say anything!I don't see why she'd be so upset!Unless--unless she thought that I was talking about another woman!I'm such a fool!That must be it!Why can't I make things more clear?I should have told her in the beginning that it was she that I was referring to!"

Tamahome tried to control the emotional whirl of jealousy surging through his system.His voice came out gruff as he asked, "what exactly did you say to her to lead her to believe that it was another woman and not her?"

Hotohori glanced at Tamahome through weary, sad eyes and inquired instead, "I have given you my reason for why Miaka ran from me.Now, will you let me pass or not?"

"The problem is that I need to know whether she ran from you because she thought it was another woman or because she knew it was she that you were referring to but didn't want to turn you down in front of your face," answered Tamahome.

"And why you need to know that?" asked Hotohori through perceptive eyes.

"Because I love her, too."

"Priestess?" murmured a soft, feminine voice.

"Wa--yes?!" said Miaka as she stumbled to the door of her room."Who is it?"

"Nuriko."

"Come in!" exclaimed Miaka."Is something wrong?"

"Yes," Nuriko responded sharply."Something is very wrong."

"What is it, then?"

Nuriko sat down on the rosewood chair and glanced at Miaka."It's you."

"What?"

"You're the problem to my problems," Nuriko muttered.

"How am I the problem to your problems?" asked Miaka in confusion.

"I love Hotohori.I was meant to be with Hotohori," explained Nuriko."But your mysterious appearance has dazzled him into believing that you're the one he should be with.That's just wrong!I've been waiting in the Seraglio for years, just for him!And all you do is come here and he is taken by you!"

"You're wrong!" cried out Miaka."He loves you!He told me tonight--this very evening!It had to be you…"

"Was it really?" Nuriko asked in amazement."Maybe I was wrong then…I mean, how could he want you over me?I am so much more beautiful and suited to be his Empress than you are.You are after all the Prietess of Suzaku."

Miaka was slightly speechless from this girl's lack of humility.

"And I've been prepared in the Seraglio as one of the likely candidantes to possibly be the Empress.It's just really comforting that he has come to his right senses.I mean, you know absolutely nothing of what it takes to be in that Royal position.Do you?" she asked and when Miaka shook her head, she continued, "it's been my dream since I first saw Hotohori year ago to be his Empress.He needs someone like me, so he'll never be lonely again."

"Well, he told me that he loved you," said Miaka quietly.

"I'm so surprised you would tell me that…" trailed off Nuriko."Because I was so sure that you were jealous of the relationship that Hotohori and I have build today."

"I'm not.I wish you great luck as his Empress!" 

_But I wish that I was in your position and not in the one that I'm in._

"Tell Hotohori, if you see him that I wish to speak with him okay?"

"Sure.Sure," replied Miaka absently.

"I'm not surprised," Hotohori finally responded."I could tell, you know."

"I'm sure you could."

"Do you think she loves you?" Hotohori inquired curiously.

"I don't know.Do you think she loves you?"

"I don't know."

"It seems that both of our answers are the same," murmured Tamahome in bitter amusement.

"I wish I knew though."

"Don't we all?"

"I've loved her since before I can remember.I've heard stories about how the Priestess of Suzaku would descend from another world to save Konan.It never ocurred to me that she would come in my lifetime, even though I am one of her Celestial Warriors.I had yearned for her to come though because if she came, it seemed that she would be the answer to my problems," Hotohori confessed.

"What problems?You're the Emperor; you have everything you need!" exclaimed Tamahome.

"It's a solitary life, Tamahome.I've always been alone."

"I think poverty is worse," bit out Tamahome.

"I'd rather be hungry than to be so alone--so isolated."

"I'm sorry you feel that way," Tamahome responded."But I can't really sympathize with an Emperor."

"Will you let me pass?" asked Hotohori tiredly.

"Let me talk to Miaka first."

**Author's Note**: Please read my Nakago x Soi fic, it's so different that you just might like it.It's called Between Heaven and Hell ^_~.


	7. Sweet Confessions

Title: Sweet Love (7)

Title:**Sweet Love (7)**

Author:Yih

Written:April 22, 2001Format Revision: April 24, 2001 (why ff.n suddenly start doublespacing everything?!)

Dedication:To the following Reviewers-Lavender, Trista, Terri Lee Kelly, dragonlady, SailorCereCere, Livlie, Usagi Tsukino, Jen-chan, Rymsie, Iona, and Cyberkitten#13.

Disclaimer:All rights are Watase Yu. 

Part 7:Sweet Confessions

Hotohori was about to demand that Tamahome let him go in first when Nuriko emerged from Miaka's room and launched herself into his arms.Tamahome smirked and went into Miaka's room before Hotohori could do anything.Hotohori was trying to breath as Nuriko forgot that she has the strength of a seishi and was literally squeezing all the air out of the Emperor.

"Nuriko!" cried out Hotohori."You're hurting me!"

Nuriko let go of Hotohori and giggled."I'm just so happy!I knew that you loved me!I'm just so happy to hear the Priestess of Suzaku confirm my suspicions!Why don't we go to your room!"

Hotohori's mind was whirling after Nuriko had gotten through her burst of words. _What the hell is she talking about?Why would Miaka confirm that Nuriko was right in her guess that she was the object of my affections--unless Miaka herself thought that I loved Nuriko!But that couldn't be… could it?I thought I was pretty clear when I was declaring my love for her._

_Or maybe this is her way of rejecting me instead of telling me face to face._

I remembered that I said to her: "She began to take up even more of my imagination.She has become my life.I wouldn't dream of living without her again.I couldn't live without her.I don't want to live without her, actually.I knew I was supposed to be with her for my entire life…"

_And even if she doesn't love me, I need a definite answer from her!_

Then she ran away after I told her: "But what has made me so miserable is that I don't know if she loves me.I just want to know how she feels about me."

_So it could be that this is her answer to my question.That she doesn't love me…And that hurts me so much.But I never DID tell her I was talking about her.So it is PLAUSIBLE that she could have thought I was talking about Nuriko.And if that's possible that would explain why she ran away from me!She must have been heartbroken if she felt the same way about me!_

"Hotohori-sama?" Nuriko asked."Where are you going?"

Hotohori was moving toward Miaka's bedroom chambers.

"I need to talk to Miaka," he explained.

"Why?I have so many things to tell you," she exclaimed loudly.

"Go to your rooms," he commanded her.

"Will you join me later?" she inquired.

"No."

"But--"

"Because you aren't the one I love," he finished.

Her eyes widen with shock, and she ran away from him.The tears were apparent even though she turned away quickly.They trickled down her beautiful face.Hotohori felt a pang of regret as he told her that so coldly.He should have been kinder to her.After all she had been in the Seraglio, and the maidens there were groomed to adore him.He shouldn't have said something so cruel to her.

"Miaka?" murmured Tamahome as he entered the room."Are you okay?"

Miaka sat on her bed and nodded her head."I think I overreacted."

"Over something Hotohori said?"

"Yes," she answered.

"What did he say?" he asked gently, sitting down next to her.

"He said that he loved Nuriko!" she cried out.

"Did he?" he questioned."But why did you run away when he said that?"

"I DON'T KNOW WHY!"

"You like him, don't you?" he queried painfully.

_I love him, _she thought._But I shouldn't tell Tamahome that, especially since I know that he feels something for me.After all, why would he want to kiss me?And I still haven't repaid him for saving my life three times!_

"Yes," she responded lamely.

"I thought so.I just needed to know."

"Oh."

"I'll leave you now.Okay?"

"Goodnight, Tamahome."

"Sweet dreams, Miaka.Be sure to get a good rest okay?"

She nodded and snuggled into her warm bed.She had forgotten how kind and caring Tamahome was._Why can't I fall for a guy that likes me? _she thought.

Tamahome quietly closed her door, lifting his face up suddenly he was surprised to see Hotohori sitting outside her room.He sat down next to Hotohori and muttered, "she loves you."

"She thinks I love Nuriko."

Tamahome burst out laughing at Hotohori's solemn tone.

"I love her."

"I know."

"But I want both of you to be happy."

"She doesn't deserve someone like me," Hotohori said tiredly."You've done so much for her."

"You don't choose who you love.She's inside looking so sad because she thinks you don't love her."

"…"

"Go inside and tell her how you feel," Tamahome urged, his face betrayed his intentions.

"I'm sorry, Tamahome."

Hotohori knocked politely on Miaka's door and let himself in once she said, "come in."

Tamahome murmured to him, "don't be sorry.You don't choose who you fall in love with."

"Miaka?" whispered Hotohori."I'm sorry about earlier."

"What?!" she blurt out."I thought you were Tamahome!"

"It's me, Hotohori."

"What are you doing here?" she cried out with panic in her voice.

_I can't believe he's here and I'm looking so bad!Why couldn't he come at another time?Even though I know he loves Nuriko, he still shouldn't have to see his Priestess looking so awful!And I bet I still probably have red eyes from my crying earlier!_Miaka thought.

"I'm just here to tell you something."

"Well, spill it," she said, trying to sound cheerful.

He's going to tell me he's going to marry Nuriko.Why oh why does this have to happen in front of me at this time after I just cried over him?

"Okay…" Hotohori responded reluctantly.

_How am I going to tell her this?_He thought._This is so hard because I don't really know if she'll accept my love.What if Tamahome's wrong?_

"Well?" she asked.

_Why am I asking him to tell me about that?_she thought wearily.

_I better just say it.It isn't going to get easier, _he told himself.

"When I was talking earlier," he began.

_He's going to say that he confessed to Nuriko and she told him YES!_Miaka thought with a grown.

"I was talking about you."

_WHAT?!_

Miaka sat up and glanced at his face.Her gaze going up and down like crazy.She blurt out, "aren't you going to ask Nuriko to marry you?"

He laughed weakly."No.She's not the one I want to marry."

She smiled feebly."Oh."

"You're the one I love, Miaka."

_I think he just stopped my heart, _she thought excitedly.

This silence is killing.

"I love you, too!" she cried out and leapt into his arms."I thought that you loved Nuriko!"

"I guess I wasn't very clear was I?" Hotohori flashed her a beautiful grin.

"No, you weren't!"

He kissed her on the nose, then kissed both of her cheeks and her forehead.His last kiss was for her sweet mouth.

"I'll try to keep everything much clearer, next time."

"Can I get a room next to yours?" Miaka asked suddenly then blushed horribly.

"We'll arrange that tomorrow."

"Sweet dreams!"

"You, too," he murmured.

Hotohori quietly closed her door and stood outside for a long time contemplating the sweet knowledge that she loved him.

I have loved since before I knew her 

_I have dreamt of her before I can remember_

_She has been my fantasy and my lover in my sleep_

_And now that I've finally known her_

_I can only say_

_I love her more than ever._

_ _

**Author's Note:**That's such killing sap.Can anybody give me a summary on what happens when the EVIL Miaka turns up?As detailed as possible please and I'll change things to fit the story, thanks for reading!

Livlie's Review

Very nicely written but it seems a bit rushed. The people who are reading this must be ready to kill me. It's great that you are writing chapters at this pace but it can also be seen in your stories. This is what I tell everyone, "Don't pressure yourself." If you feel comfortable with the speed you're going then continue, if not slow down. Yes I like the idea of a Hotohori and Miaka fic. And yes, there are so few stories with this couple. I'm also in the same predicament as you. I also only have the first volume, but I have seen the series. If you can not get your hands on the manga copies, try the anime instead. It's not all that different, although they did cut out some major stuff. There was once a site that contained all the manga translations, but now, the site has possibly closed down. I tried going into it for you, but the site seemed to have disappeared. Sorry. There are lots sites scattered all over the net that contains translations. If you have not looked at www.anipike.com, you might try it since some of the sites have either started or have some part of the manga. If everything else fails, try the anime. Okay then, keep at it and I'll see you later. Bye.

My Response:The chapters should be getting better since I'm taking a break on my "DA Project R" which was on the same schedule as FY's Sweet Love.That fanfic is being scaled down because I don't feel like writing it anymore, although AU-wise it's so unique I'll probably end up finishing it.Probably one of my strongest plotwise "fanfics" would be CCS Reminiscent.And I have been to DOZENS of FY sites and I think I've found my translations at Tetris no Miko's site.I feel so bad cuz I'm obsessed with Imadoki at this point and need more of it!And now I'm falling in love of Hanakazari no Kimitachi!Damn you nice mangas, leave me alone!!! (off to read manga translations and ponder where I can buy the real deal).


	8. Trouble in Paradise

Part 8: Trouble in Paradise

Title:**Sweet Love (8)**

Author:Yih

Written:April 2001

Dedication:To the following Reviewers- ~, Lavender, Dragonlady, Alexendriia, Miburui Tsuki, Moon Angel, Celestial Phoenix, Chibi-Claudia, SailorCereCere, TINA, Iona, Sailor wolfie, and Jen-chan.

Disclaimer:All rights are Yu Watase.

Part 8:Trouble in Paradise

"MIAKA!" screamed Nuriko the next morning as she burst into Miaka's room.

She narrowed her eyes when she saw that Miaka wasn't in her room.She swept her gaze throughout the room and didn't find a sign that the Priestess had ever lived in the room.She growled deeply before she slammed the door so hard it seemed like the building shuddered for a few seconds after the impact.Nuriko stared at the sky for a long time before she thought she knew where Miaka would be.

"Where could that _girl_ be?" she said softly.

_What was I thinking? _Tamahome groaned when he thought of the insight he had given the Emperor the other day._Even as much as he might love her, I love her too.And she might just be all caught up in the 'riches' that he's the Emperor of Konan.He can't marry her; she's not royal enough for him.And when he tells her he can't… I'll be there for her because I care for her.But I know I can't stand in Hotohori's way, but I can always take advantage of anything he does that might hurt her…_

_I wonder where she is right now…_

Miaka was awestruck by the glamour of the room Hotohori had given her next to his personal suites.He had smiled with pleasure when he had seen the expression on her face.He was glad she obviously liked her rooms.

"Are these suitable?" he asked for confirmation.

"Are these suitable!?" she exclaimed back incredulously."It's gorgeous!I've never seen something this extravagant!It's beautiful!"

"I'm happy that you like it," he murmured throatily."Any time you need me, you can always come next door…"

"It won't bother you?" she asked hesitantly.

"You could never bother me," he said meaningfully."Never think that."

He pulled her close to him and held her against him.He reveled in the warmth that generated from her.It had been so long since he had felt close to someone like he felt close to this beautiful girl.He had been waiting for this moment all of his life.He couldn't wait to declare to the world that she was his.But how to tell her that?Especially since she was from another world.

"Hotohori?"She formed his name slowly with her lush lips.

"Yes?"

"Could you--"

"AW HAA!I found you!" yelled Nuriko as she crashed through the door.

Hotohori whirled around, loosening his grip on Miaka, but to Nuriko's dissatisfaction he didn't let go of his embrace with the Priestess.Nuriko glowered at Miaka with a look of pure hatred.Nuriko proceeded to vent all of her frustration and anger at Miaka until Hotohori asked sharply, "what are you doing here Nuriko?"

"May I speak to Miaka privately, your majesty?" she inquired with a deceptively sweet voice.

Hotohori thought he had dreamt of the ugly scowl that had marred Nuriko's face.He nodded his assent and let go of Miaka unwillingly.He whispered into her ear, "I'll see you later.I'll be discussing some affairs with my advisors, ask anyone and they'll know where to find me.I'll miss you until then."

Miaka blushed and responded, "I'll miss you, too."

Hotohori left Miaka with Nuriko with a joyful smile plastered on his exquisite face, but even that didn't stop him from thinking about what Nuriko was up to._I need to remember to talk to her privately, _he thought._I must apologize for last night.I was such a brute to her.I can only blame it on the fact that Miaka was the most important thing on my mind--and that still doesn't excuse it.There aren't any excuses for my actions._

"MIAKA!" screamed Nuriko once Hotohori was out of the hearing range."YOU LIED TO ME!"

Miaka had visible sweatdrops pouring down her forehead.She had totally forgotten that she had told Nuriko that she thought Hotohori loved Nuriko!

_What to do--what do to… _she thought in a panic._I was so happy that Hotohori confessed his feelings for me that I totally forgot about Nuriko!And I so want to be friends with her.What do to--what do to…I'd feel devastated if I was in her place… that must be the way she's feeling.And she does really like Hotohori, maybe even love him like I love him!I did think that he did love her from the way he was talking, how could I have been so blind?I can see now that he was clear, but I wanted it so much that I couldn't believe it even when he said it clearly to me._

Nuriko was ticked to a further degree when she saw that Miaka was getting all wrapped up in her emotional thoughts._Whatever she's thinking about, _she thought venemously, _it's probably about Hotohori.She keeps sighing and murmuring 'hanyan.'Isn't it enough that she stole him from me?Now she has to show it up to me at my face!I just needed more time with Hotohori, and he'll see how wrong this chit is for him!He's the emperor; he needs someone like me!_

"I'm sorry, Nuriko.I really thought he did love you," Miaka apologized profusely.

"I don't care!You lied to me!"Nuriko yelled."You aren't good enough for him.You aren't pretty enough for him!You aren't anything but a stranger from another world that just happens to be a Priestess of Suzaku!You haven't been here watching him, adoring him, worshipping him, and loving him for as long as I have!I deserve him!"

Miaka's face soften up with pity just before Nuriko leapt at Miaka, knocking her down to the ground.

Miaka threw her hands up to block Nuriko's descent onto her.

_Miaka must be around here somewhere, _thought Tamahome._Where are you, Miaka?_

Whatever he had been expecting when he turned the corner, he wasn't prepared to watch Nuriko launch herself at Miaka.He felt his breath catch in his throat as he watched both of them tumble down the steep steps of the gazebo.He was breathing heavily when he tried to reassure himself that nothing bad had happened.He did managed to think it was slightly ironic justice that Nuriko was pinned underneath Miaka since she was the one that had caused the incident.He was just relieved that they were both okay.__

_Wow!Nuriko is really bony… I wonder what they feed them in the Seraglio… Her chest is sooo flat, _Miaka thought._It's like she doesn't have one!!!!!!!!!_

_DAMMIT!!_


	9. The Secret's Out (?)

Title: Sweet Love (9)

Title:**Sweet Love (9)**

Author:Yih

Written:May 2001

Dedication:To the following Reviewers- Terri Lee, Rymsie, Caramia, Celestial Phoenix, Miburui Tsuki, and Flashing Swords.

**Eek!Please review… **

Disclaimer:All rights are Yu Watase.

_ _

Part 9:Uncovering the Secret__

Miaka's eyes widen as she lifted her head from Nuriko's flat chest.She moved her hands around Nuriko's chest trying to digest the information that had suddenly come to hand._Oh my god… oh my god… Nuriko couldn't be?!She couldn't be… a man!!!_

"Are you two okay?" asked Tamahome as he lifted Miaka up from Nuriko.He then turned to help Nuriko, but he found the disheveled girl already on her feet.He hadn't expected to find Nuriko with Miaka, and he felt an urgency to tell Miaka what he felt for her.He knew he couldn't do that until Nuriko had left.He didn't want Nuriko to spread this to the Emperor.

"Miaka," muttered Nuriko quickly, "we need to talk privately."

"We do," she replied."We'll see you later, Tamahome."

He saw the looks exchanged between Nuriko and Miaka.He was wondering what was going on.He was tempted to spy on them, but he reluctantly admitted that was no way to win Miaka's affections.And he wanted to win her affections more than anything else in the world.He had to really try to respond graciously, "you can find me in the gardens whenever you two are finish."

She nodded and they both walked up the steps of the gazebo, sitting at the marble table.They waited until Tamahome had disappeared into the distance before Nuriko murmured softly, "you know my secret now."

"You're a man."

"Yes, that I am."Nuriko laughed with a bitter edge."You now find yourself suddenly more suitable for the Emperor than I am."

"I'm sorry about telling you what I thought was true," Miaka apologized again.

"It's not your fault," Nuriko admitted."It doesn't make me feel any better to tell you this, but you two are perfect for each other.You both brighten up when you're around each other.I've never seen the Emperor as happy as I've seen him in the last few days.It doesn't change the way I feel however.I've decided I won't stand in the way of your love if you promise me that you won't tell my secret."

Miaka thought about what Nuriko had offered.She nodded slowly and asked, "but why?"

"I don't want to discuss that right now," Nuriko answered quietly.

"I understand.It hurts too much?"

A tear fell down Nuriko's beautiful face.

"You make a beautiful woman," Miaka added when she felt a sorrow descend over Nuriko.

"Thanks," said Nuriko hesitantly."You're not so bad yourself."

Miaka laughed.She knew that was the closest thing to a compliment that Nuriko was ever going to give her.But she was glad that they had become friendlier."You should consider becoming a man again.It's good to remember whatever happened in the past to make you behave this way; however, I'm sure that moving on won't hurt the memory.You can still remember without living this kind of life."

"Do you think it's wrong?"

"No," she responded.

"I stay this way because I like it."

"Well, you do a really good job," she complimented Nuriko.

Nuriko blushed a light pink."You won't tell?"

"No, I don't do that to friends."

Nuriko shook her head with amazement."With the way I treated you at first, I can't believe we could even be friends…"

"You saved my life… I don't see anything wrong with that," Miaka said, leaving out any past bad details.

Nuriko studied the Priestess' face carefully."You're perfect for Hotohori-sama, Miaka.You only see the positive side of things; you think of everyone before yourself.He needs that in his life because I don't think he's ever had that."

"I'm glad you feel that way."

"Let's see what Tama-chan wanted," Nuriko murmured with a twinkle in her eyes."You know, he really likes you."

"I know that."

"And from the look of his face before we sent him away, I'd say he has something important to tell you."

"I hope not."

"You don't mind me focusing my attentions on Tama-chan, do you?"

Miaka stopped walking."No, why?"

"Because he likes you and all."When Nuriko saw the blank expression on her face, she explained further, "some women don't like other women taking men that they like or that like them even if it's more than one."

"I don't mind."

"So you don't mind while I distract him, so you can sneak off to Hotohori-sama?" asked Nuriko devilishly.

"You would do that?" Miaka queried with a pining hope in her voice.

"I'm very good at hanging on a man's arm.I got good practice at the Seraglio," exclaimed Nuriko.

"I really do want to see him…"

"Then it's settle.I'll distract Tama-chan, and you'll sneak off to visit your illicit lover!"

"It's not like that," Miaka said back anxiously.

"You're too easy to tease," Nuriko remarked.

"Are you two done?" questioned Tamahome as he strolled toward them.

"Ready?" Nuriko asked."1, 2, 3…"

"Miaka…"Tamahome began.

"Tama-chan!I've been wanting to see you all day!I just want to tell you how good you've been to me, and I'd really like to take a walk in this garden with you!I can't believe how strong and handsome you are!I've been dreaming of you all night!You can't deny me this pleasure to walk with you!" Nuriko insisted.She dragged Tamahome away from Miaka and toward the gardens.

"But… Miaka…" trailed off Tamahome as he was pulled away from the Priestess by the strong Nuriko.

"You two have fun!" cried out Miaka happily."Make sure you don't do anything improper!"

"You should be the one talking!" screamed Nuriko back.

Miaka smiled.Something wonderful had happened.She now had a girl friend, albietedly a male that was dressed as a female.She didn't care; she had someone to discuss her feelings for Hotohori!Because she knew that Nuriko would understand her… they both felt the same way!Now, she needed to find someone to ask where Hotohori was.She couldn't wait to see him.She didn't know why, but she had this excitement building up inside of her ever since Nuriko had made the suggestion.She had to find Hotohori!But where was she to start in such a majestic Palace.

"Oh!I remember, he told me to ask anyone, and he'd know where to find Hotohori.Now to find someone to ask," Miaka muttered to herself.

**Author's Note:**I'll be taking off for the next 2 weekends so that I can study for my AP exam and finals.Gomen!I'll try to finish this series, but it looks like it will be pretty massive, I might skip the scenes that won't help strengthen "Miaka's" and "Hotohori's" relationships.Thanks for your support!Ja ne!


	10. Moment of Truth

Title:  **Sweet Love**

Author:  Yih

Written:  January 29, 2002

Disclaimer:  All rights are Yu Watase.

Visit my site here: http://www.seiki.f2s.com 

Part 10: Moment of Truth

"Do you know where Hotohori-sama is?" she asked one of his advisors, taking for the longest time to wait for one of them to finish discussing important Konan business matters.  "I've been looking for him everywhere," she babbled, "but I can't seem to find him anywhere."  

"Of course I know where he is," answered his advisor, knowing full well that the emperor would want to see the Priestess of Suzaku, wondering what important matters she wanted to discuss with His Highness.  

"Well, could you tell me then?" she inquired, feeling uncomfortable that the advisor still hadn't answered her simple question.  

"He's in his private gardens.  All Konan matters for the day have been resolved until tomorrow when he'll have to go over them again.  He always goes there after the meetings," responded the advisor.  "All you have to do is follow this path down until you can turn right, see?"  He pointed to where the path turned to the right.  

"Yes, I see," she exclaimed, nearly hugging the man because she was so happy.  Instead, she bowed respectfully, baffling the advisor who should have bowed to her.  He smiled watching her start running toward the gardens, thinking to himself that this Priestess of Suzaku was going to be very good for the emperor.  

Miaka had to run a good deal more than she expected, though the path hadn't looked that far off when she turned right she found she had quite a bit more of a distance to travel.  She finally made it to the impressive looking gardens, reminding her vaguely of the hanging gardens of Babylon from the extravagance and similarity, but she suppose it only suited Hotohori's elegant tastes.  When she opened the door of the garden, she didn't know that she was going to interrupt an important discussion that Hotohori was having with his chief advisor.  

"It's important that we discuss this now, Your Majesty," urged the chief advisor.  "We don't have time to waste.  Information has lead us to believe that all Kutou needs is their Priestess, and if ours has arrived theirs won't take much longer.  Rumor has it Kutou has already gathered all the their seishi."  

"You should have brought the manner up during the council meeting earlier," Hotohori said calmly, though his eyes were flashing indignantly at being disturb during his quiet time where he had been hopefully waiting for Miaka.  

"I would have," explained his chief advisor, "but I thought it was imperative that we discuss this first privately as not to alarm the others.  Some of the advisors are not quite as level headed as I would like, but they come from important families in Konan whose influence the crown needs for continued prosperity."  

"I know," Hotohori agreed, "but still, we have already gathered three Suzaku seishi, there are only four more to go.  I'm sure that once I send out scouts led by Tamahome that our problem with gathering the rest of the seishi will be solved."  

"The Priestess really should lead the expedition.  She needs to know her seishi well and have them trust her for it to work," he advised.  

"It's too dangerous for her," Hotohori replied quickly.  "She's too important for Konan to risk."  

"We would be able to provide her with enough guards that that wouldn't be a problem," counted his chief advisor.  "But I know that's not the reason for your hesitation for sending her out on a mission even with an armed escort accompanied by the two seishi, you have feelings for her, don't you, Your Majesty?"  

Hotohori turned away from him.  "I do," he admitted freely.  "I love her, does it matter to you if I do or not?  Would you risk the one you love?"  

"It does matter to me," his chief advisor stated softly.  "Your mother put me in this position so that I might watch over you when she died.  You know that I'm loyal to you, Your Majesty.  I would give my life to you if it was ever required.  But I just want to offer you this one piece of advise, do you really love her or is it just that you've been dreaming of her for so long that it seems like love?"  

Hotohori's gaze swept back to his advisor and his answer was definite.  "Yes, I know I love her.  And when I saw for the first time, it was then that I knew I could not live without her by my side.  Even though she is the Priestess of Suzaku, I can wait until her duties are done for Konan and when my duties are done so that we can be together."  

The chief advisor nodded his understanding.  "But still, you know that she should go on the expedition to find the other seishi.  It's important that Konan is able to protect itself from Kutou."  

"I know, but I want to keep her safe.  And on the road, it's dangerous, especially if Kutou knows that we have our Priestess," Hotohori replied.  

Miaka could no longer keep her silence.  Hotohori's words had warmed her heart and soul, but she knew what she must do.  She had to… find the rest of the seishi for him.  She wanted to help Hotohori protect his country from the enemy, Kutou.  She'd do anything to help him, even if it meant risking her life.    
"I'll go," she exclaimed.  "I'll go to find the other four seishi."  

"Miaka!" cried out Hotohori, moving quickly over to her.  "What are you doing here?"  

"I was trying to find you," she explained, "but I overheard the conversation.  And it made me realize how important finding the other seishi are for Konan to protect her from Kutou.  I know that you want me to be safe, but if I have an armed guard and Tamahome and Nuriko with me, what can go wrong?"  

"Still," Hotohori began, "the possibilities of dangers unknown and unforeseen are endless and boundless.  There's no way of knowing what could be out there and if Kutou knows that you are the Priestess, nothing will stop her from sending her own seishi out to stop you from gathering the rest of the Suzaku seishi.  Listen to me, Miaka, I'm sure that Tamahome can gather the seishi just as quickly by himself as with you."  

"But," Miaka said with determination, "if I am the Priestess of Suzaku, I should be the one to find all the seishi, shouldn't I?  Isn't that my job as the Priestess of Suzaku to gather all the seishi?"  

"Yes, it's your job," conceded Hotohori.  

"I don't want to make you sad and worry by going," Miaka declared earnestly, "but I want to help you in everyway that I can.  And this is the only what I can help you.  I promise that if there's the slightest danger that I'll come straight back, okay?"  

Hotohori closed his eyes with pain, seeing a flash of what it would be like if Miaka was hurt by imagining that she was leaving him.  But letting her do this, he knew, was going to make her happy because she was doing something for him.  And if there's one thing that he knew even as emperor he could never do was deny Miaka what she wanted.  It wasn't in his heart to refuse her anything that she wanted.  

"Okay," Hotohori answered finally, "you can go find the other four seishi.  But I will send my personal guard with you to protect you along with Tamahome and Nuriko."  

Miaka hugged Hotohori and kissed him on the cheek, making his flush a light pink.  "Thank you, you won't regret this.  And you won't worry or be sad because I know how to take care of myself."  

He smiled back at her, he was counting on that.  And he was counting on Tamahome and Nuriko to take good care of her as well.  He would have to have a talk with them as soon as possible, and he'd personally make sure that only the most loyal men from his personal guard was sent with Miaka, the ones that would die if need be.  He knew exactly who he would send with her.  His life was meaningless without hers.  

**Author's Note:**  I've been having troubles with this series.  But I'm back now and hopefully the next chapter won't take 9 months to update!  Gomen nasai about that!  I really am sorry, but the story died on me and today it got reborn!  Anyhow, I am going to rewrite the series, but I'm going half/half with it, some will be borrowed from the series and some of it won't.  Some events will change, and others won't.  And that's all that I know of right now!  It may be completely original from this point on, who knows?  It's pretty original from the beginning, just borrowed some scenes and twisted others around, but it works… doesn't it?  Please review!  Those random reviews all these 9 months really prodded me to continue so don't stop!  


End file.
